I've Got Nothing
by x-BlackMage9-x
Summary: All he wanted to do was apologize. Damon's days were numbered, there was no cure, but confronting him turned out not to be the best option. He was...different, somehow. And Tyler would get himself into something that was impossible to leave.
1. Chapter 1  Confrontation

TYLER:

As the days of being a werewolf rolled on it became clearer and clearer that Uncle Mason had left some major things out about transformations. He didn't mention that I'd want to kill vampires so bad, that I'd be a threat to everyone around me (though I guess I shoulda figured that out on my own), and he definitely didn't tell me how horny I'd become. It was like everything was hightened.  
>All of that aside, it wasn't so bad. I didn't have the urge for blood, like Caroline and the others, which I was grateful for. But one thing did nag my mind - how my bite could end one of them so quickly.<br>And I'd bitten someone when I couldn't control myself...Damon Salvatore, the older brother. I closed my eyes, remembering how my heart was racing as soon as his blood and skin entered my mouth. It was barely a nibble, but he still seemed pretty surprised. And I hadn't seen him in days, only Stephan being around Elena like always.

My heart ached a bit for Damon, seeing as I may have just wrapped up his 'eternal life'. It really wasn't something I wanted to live with. I looked up as my mom entered the Study, carrying her purse while putting earrings in.

"I'm headed to Town Hall. Since your father isn't here I have to be the one to give speeches, and everyone is wondering what we're going to do about taxes" she explained, looking around frantically before finding her cell phone and smiling.  
>I nodded, no words needed as she quickly left without a decent goodbye. Typical. A large breath left my lungs, between a sigh and a grunt, so I lifted myself up and grabbed my own phone from the table.<p>

'B there soon. Gotta do somethin 1st.' Caroline wouldn't understand the urgency I suddenly felt, so I kept the text short and sweet. Sure she'd be mad but she'd have to put up with it. There was something I had to do first.

DAMON:

I reached over through the bubbles of my bath water to the iced bucket and champagne bottle, holding it over my glass. Only a few sips worth came out, so sighing I put it right back. "We are out of champagne."

"Ah. No, you are out of champagne" Andie commented, not even glancing my way as she put her makeup on. Typical. "I don't drink in the morning." She had to add that.

"Well, would you be a dear and-" She cut me off.

"I think you can probably go get it yourself. I'm not your slave." The smell of her opening the nail polish made my stomach hurt, so I just smiled and slowly stood up, not bothering to grab a towel, and walked right out of the bathroom into the hall.

"I mean, you're dripping...a little" she commented, staring at the floor. "Mhmm..." was my only reponse. She'd been getting on my nerves lately, ever since I stopped compelling her, but that was how most relatioships worked. It was the closest thing I had to normal.  
>A large, shining bottle was waiting in my large glass cabinet, and once I wrapped my fingers around it's neck it felt like today was going to get better. Maybe.<p>

TYLER:

I parked the car and stepped out into the sun, shutting the door and making my way across the long wrap-around driveway. The house was old, it was obvious, probably from hundreds of years ago just like the vampires themselves. This was the first time I'd get to see the inside of this place, it was kinda exciting. I mean - I'd be seeing it later, it was where we were having Elena's big birthday surprise. Just as I walked up the steps my phone buzzed in my pocket; Caroline.

'What? Ur so unreliable! Hury up! We need to get the prty strted.' I rolled my eyes and put it away without responding. She was so neurotic and controlling sometimes. Slowly I put my hand to the door to knock but something caught my eye. Sunlight from the inside, the door was cracked open. Maybe someone was home afterall. I pushed lightly, and even that sent the door flying fast toward the wall. I barely caught it before it alerted whoever was home. This was trespassing, and I surprised myself by how much I didn't care. Something wanted me to do this, and that part was a little creepy.

The living room was empty, fireplace just recently put out, the embers still casting a glow on the carpet. All furniture looked like well kept antiques, including the couch and tables. I moved down the few stairs into the room itself, it was really spacious. Caroline did a good job picking a place for the 'small' party Elena was expecting.  
>There was a huge cabinet that glistened in the sunlight coming through the glass doors towards the back. I noticed it was full of expensive looking bottles and cups, alcohol no doubt, but before I could look any closer I heard a throat clear behind me.<p>

DAMON:

"You, my dear, are a beauty" I whispered to my favorite beverage of all time, a Mimosa. It's grown on me over the centuries. "Breakfast of champions?" Andie asked from the bedroom. I rolled my eyes, she needed to be quiet and stop ruining moments. As I moved to head back that direction from the cellar a strange smell hit me hard.  
>What the hell? Quickly but quietly I sped up the stairs and to the hall leading to the living room. Peeking wasn't my forte but I did it, glancing barely past the wall and straight at the intruder. Tyler Lockwood? What was he doing in my house? The second I cleared my throat, moving into view, he jumped and spun around to face me.<br>I could hear his heartrate skyrocket, eyes scanning down then back up my body to my face. I smirked, looking into his big brown eyes as his bore into my head.

"I-I-I...uh..." he stuttered, looking at his feet then my cabinet nervously. "Yes?" I asked, the smile never leaving my face. "You what?"

His nerves were on fire. Surprise, nervous, worry, and...arousal. Figures. Wolves never did know when to sit and put it away. He had a different smell than the usual stink of wet dog. I walked down into the living room, putting the bottle back after slowly pouring a glass, keeping my eyes on him the entire time. He swallowed as I took deliberate steps. Mind games were so fun.

"I just came to...uh...how's your, uh...your arm?" he cleared his throat much as I did earlier, and crossed his arms infront of his chest. The bravado act was fooling nobody.

"Still here,aren't I? You know, thanks to you that little brother of mine is finally gone. It hasn't been like this for so many years!" I explained, smirking wider at the shock creeping into his features, and closed the glass doors after my bottle was secure.

Tyler shifted his weight from foot to foot, chest still puffed out the slightest, "What do you mean he's gone?"

Here come the questions. "What I just said." He took a tentative step towards me as I started to turn to walk away, trying hard to focus only on my face. I sighed, faking the aggitation and leaning against the banister of the small set of stairs.

"If you must know, Klaus has him. Forever, I hope."

"Klaus?" So Uncle Mason hadn't told him everything. "Yes, Klaus. Big bad hybrid 'oldest vampire in the history of time' Klaus. Not only is Stephen gone, but so is he. So our asses, and Elena's, are safe."

"But don't you care at all?" he argued, frowning when I shook my head.

"No. I promised Stephen an eternity of misery for making me what I am, and having to work side by side with him was getting a little stuffy. So, my problems are all gone."

He growled under his breath, moving even closer, "That's cold, you know."

This time, my aggitation wasn't fake. "So is biting me when I'm trying to help your pathetic friends."

That seemed to work, he got the hint. "I already apologized for that."

"Nothing formal hit my ears." He growled again, stepping way too close.

"You may have people fooled Damon, but you're nothing but an asshole. So, I'm sorry for your arm, man, I really am. But you being dead might be for the best."

As he turned and started to walk away it was my turn to growl. This wolf was overstepping his boundaries. I grabbed his arm, spinning him around and slamming him up against the wall, my hands on either side of his head.

"Listen, pup, I could have killed you the second I laid eyes on you but I didn't. Because, unlike your dear uncle Mason, you were no threat to me. Now, starting to big talk your way around someone as old and powerful as I am is not a good choice. I suggest you leave, and the next time I see you better be at that party tonight. Understand me?"

His eyes never left mine, never backing down. I smiled, seeing he was quiet and patting his cheek. "That's a good boy. Now run along."

He put his hand on my arm, squeezing and sending the slighest bit of pain. "Don't talk to me like I'm some kid."

I laughed, face inches away from his own, "But you are. So young, naiive, you have no idea what I could do to you."

Tyler pushed against my chest with both hands but I didn't budge. The pup had some strength, I'd give him that, but tonight wasn't a full moon. "You can't do anything to me that I couldn't do to you."

"Oh?" I asked, enjoying this little game. "Is that a fact?" Slowly I leaned down, taking in his scent, remembering it. He leaned his head back, taking a gulp of air and trying again to push me. "That won't work, you know it."

"Wha-what the hell are you doing?"

I honestly had no idea. For some reason being this close to his body made me feel a warmth that I hadn't felt since being human, laying in bed with Katherine. I hated yet welcomed it at the same time. A pressure started forming inside my mouth, against my gums. Slowly my fangs were elongating, and my vision began to blur.

"I'm doing this..." was the only response he got from me before I yanked his head back and sank my fangs into the junction between his neck and shoulder. He yelled out in pain, bringing his arms up to my head and trying to pry me off but to no avail. I drank from him like I hadn't drank in a long time, even though I had no idea what wolf blood would do to me. After getting what I wanted I released him, wiping my mouth with the back of my arm. He fell to the ground, clutching the mark.

What had I just done?

TYLER:

The pain when Damon bit me was beyond measure. It felt like fire was being stabbed into my neck, and then rushing out into his mouth. I was weak, suddenly tired, but brought my hands up to try and pull his head away. He wasn't budging. My eyes closed, it was slowly ebbing away and soon I felt nothing. Right before he let go I could feel the wolf inside of me trying to break free. It...enjoyed the bite.

When he released me I fell to my knees, clutching my bleeding neck desperatley. He stood over me, the shadows casting a dark glow on his face.

"Leave. Now" he hissed out, seeming to lose all the playfulness he had had teasing me earlier. I stood, shakily, and almost bolted towards the door and onto the front porch. Before I knew what was going on I was already in my car heading home, head and heart pounding.  
>I looked in the rearview mirror at my neck, seeing the bite wounds starting to close the tiniest bit. Uncle Mason had told me a werewolf bite was fatal to vampires but...what about the other way around?<p>

"Fuck!" I yelled, slamming my fist into the steering wheel. My body didn't hurt, so I was hoping nothing bad would happen. I felt a sudden surge of anger at the vampire rise inside me - I wanted to rip his head off for him even taking the chance at possibly killing me. Most of all, I wanted to ask him Why. Why he felt the need to do that. And why my inner wolf hadn't minded. Tonight, I'd confront him. In front of everybody. 


	2. Chapter 2  All Figured Out

Caroline was waiting for me when I got to the Grill. Of course, she looked pissed, and had already reserved us a table out front. I quickly parked and jogged over, plopping down across from her.  
>She put the menu down and crossed her arms dramatically.<p>"What?" I asked, taking the glass of water and sipping to buy some time. She raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean 'What?' You REEK of Damon. What exactly were you doing over at the Salvatore's?" I nearly choked, water spilling from my mouth with every cough as the mental image of him naked popped into my head.<br>Caroline raised both eyebrows at that and handed me a napkin. Talk about embarassing, I forgot Vampire's also had that wicked sense of smell.

"I uh...went to apologize to him. That's all." It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't going into detail. "Apologize for what?" she responded, putting her arms on the table and leaning forward.

"For biting him that night. Remember? He saved us, Matt went to be the hero, we were gonna be used in that sacrafice thing..." That had rung a bell and she seemed to back off a little. "Oh, sorry. Thought it was something else." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jeremy Gilbert walk out and pour some water into the glass of a blonde girl a few tables down. He glanced over at us and headed our direction.

"Anyway, changing the subject" Caroline began, "Something's up with your mother. She just kept...eyeing me last time I was over."

It was my turn to raise an eyebrow just as Jeremy came over. "Hey guys" he said, sighing a bit. I'd seen a glimpse of Matt when I was pulling in, but when he saw my car he went inside, looking over his shoulder. Did he think that me and...?  
>Caroline smiled, looking straight at Jeremy with amusement as he filled our waters as well. "Did Matt make you switch sections?" She was good at putting people on the spot to get answers, I'd give her that. Jeremy seemed to think of an excuse for a second before giving up.<p>

Caroline groaned, turning back to face me, "He thinks we're dating."

"So does my mother." I responded, glancing at the menu. "What?" she asked suddenly, surprised for some reason.

"Well we're together all the time now, it's not a leap." Though the probability of me actually dating someone like her was slim to none. She got shy and tried to play it off, "That's crazy."

"Right?" I playfully asked and smiled, awkwardly looking from my menu to her and back down again. I hated this feeling, but something told me today was going to be full of it. Jeremy glanced back at us before walking back inside, clearly confused. The less people knew the better.

All I had was a burger for lunch, while Care had a salad with chicken. Football players were allergic to lettuce, or so I told her when she bitched about eating healthy. We talked more about my meeting with Damon earlier, how I'd basically walked right in his house. She called it suicide, I called it curiosity. I left out some...minor details, but if I told Caroline how I'd felt seeing him standing there, or even told her that he bit me, she'd flip and the whole town would know about it. The bite wounds had closed up shortly after I got in the car, I was grateful.  
>We also discussed plans for Elena's "small" birthday party that I dreaded. It wasn't because Elena was finally turning legal, oh no. It was because Damon Salvatore would be waiting for me. And I knew I had to confront him. I paid the bill, of course, and we got in my car and headed to my house.<p>

Caroline paid attention to only her phone as I drove, turning the corner to pass the park. People were everywhere - some playing frisbee, some sitting on benches or walking, and others playing with their kids. "Hello, Elena?" Caroline asked. I looked around the car for a second, before realizing she was on her phone. "Are you busy?" I could hear Elena shuffling around on the other side, barely audible before she spoke loud and clear. "Meet us at the Lockwood place, kay? See you there!" She hung up before Elena could get a word in. I rolled my eyes and sped up the slightest.

"So" she stated out of nowhere with a devilish smile as we were pulling into my development. "Did I tell you what happened with Elena and Damon a few days ago? Forgot to menton it when you were talking about him earlier."

That peaked my curiosity. "No, what happened?" My house was slowly coming into view, my moms car gone from the driveway. "Well, after you bit him and all that, he was like...dieing, right? So Elena went over to take care of him, since he was hallucinating about her being Katherine. Then, when they were in his room, she kissed him! Can you believe it?"

My heart skipped a beat, eyebrows furrowing. "Wait, she...what? Kissed him? Like, on the lips?"

"No Tyler, she kissed his HAND! God, you're so dense. Yes, on the lips, that's how kissing works. Anyway, she said she felt a connection when they did that. Then, Katherine came and gave the antidote, which turned out to be Klaus' blood. Shocker, huh?" She pulled her purse out and got the lipbalm, putting it on in coats using the rear view mirror. My hands clenched the steering wheel so hard the leather creaked under the pressure. I grit my teeth and concentrated on making it up the wrap around driveway to the front door before violently parking and slamming the door open then shut.

"You okay?" Caroline asked, shutting her door as well and walking up the steps behind me. "Yeah, yeah fine. Just a lot on my mind." Katherine brought a cure for the bite? Now I felt stupid saying he was better off dead earlier.

Elena was standing by the door, she smiled when she saw us and we all hugged it out. "Hey guys, so what exactly am I doing here?"  
>Boxes of party decorations that I had picked up the other day were scattered all over the floor and tables of my dining room. Elena shook her head and walked towards a couple, opening them up to reveal streamers and confetti and plates and napkins. I laughed and started moving the boxes they emptied.<p>

The girls slowly piled napkins and cups on one table, chatting amongst themselves. "I feel I have to fight Damon every single time we get a lead on Stefan" Elena explained to Caroline, who was bending to pick up more items. His name was very popular today, and for some reason it was starting to get on my nerves. I remembered what Damon said earlier, about how he was better off with Stefan around. It was rude and pathetic, but it's what he wanted.

"Maybe he doesn't want to find him." I chimed in. "Tyler!" Caroline exclaimed, eyes wide at me.

Elena looked down, concentrating on the napkins more. "What?" I asked for what felt like the millionth time that day as I moved cheetos to the table. I felt bad, it seemed like I made Elena uncomfortable. Trying to make it right I added, "He's into you...isn't he?" Caroline turned away again.

"The only reason Stefan left with Klaus" Elena began to explain, not like I really wanted to hear it, "Was so he could save Damon's life. Trust me, Damon wants to find him." Like she was so sure. I rolled my eyes. "But, you kissed him. Probably screwed up his head."

Both girls looked at me at the same time, Caroline exasperated. "TYLER!" Elena smiled as I gave Caroline yet another confused glance. She turned towards Elena, totally guilty, "I'm sorry..."

But Elena didn't seem to mind, "Don't worry about it, look yes I kissed him but it was...it was a goodbye kiss. I thought he was gonna die." As I set the Heisler beer case down by Caroline's feet my heart started to beat faster. So it hadn't meant anything to her? What about to Damon? I had more questions to call him out on later.  
>I just played it off and shrugged, paying attention to the work at hand. She looked down at her phone, "I just missed a call from Bonnie. I'll be right back." As soon as she left the room, Caroline turned toward me and put her hands on her hips, "Just because I tell you things doesn't mean you're allowed to know them."<p>

Girls were just weird. But I had a feeling Damon really didn't want to find Stephan, yet had another feeling that Elena would make him do what she wanted one way or the other. I've known her my whole life - she was pushy when it came to getting what she wanted. And having the Salvatore brothers both around her finger wasn't being taken off the list. 


	3. Chapter 3 Closer than Most

The sounds of 'Make Me Feel' by Cobra Starship rang loudly in my ears, even from outside, as I pulled into the Salvatore driveway for the second time that day. I prayed silently to myself that I wouldn't be leaving in the same manor. Caroline had blatantly lied to Elena when she said that the party was small, yet I had a feeling Elena expected it. Lights were on in almost every room, or for what I could see. The downstairs was littered with figures walking around the yard, shadows cast across the grass from the inside. It smelled strongly of beer, some cigarettes and pot, and vampire. I straightened my shirt out, making sure it was tucked in, and headed towards the loud music.  
>People were everywhere, I heard a couple "LOCKWOOD, WHAT'S UP MAN?"s shouted through the crowd, recieved a few hugs, and weaved through the crowds into the living room. Caroline was wearing a tight black dress; it made her look very young but very mysterious. She smiled and took my hand, pulling me onto the dance floor.<p>"Uh, Care, my date is waiting for me somewhere" I told her as I bumped into body after body. She rolled her eyes, "Slutty Sophie doesn't count as a date. She's a nobody. I wanted to dance with you." The puppy dog eyes were starting to get to me but I pulled my hand away.<p>

"Sorry, but I don't play like that." I could see Sophie talking to some of her friends across the room and headed that way, hearing Caroline irritatibly sigh and stomp the opposite direction. As soon as I reached her she gave me a deep kiss on the lips, instantly grabbing my attention. Ever since I turned I'd been hornier than ever before, and tonight was hopefully the night that would go away for awhile. Sure she wasn't the best choice, but Sophie was willing to put out and I needed it.  
>We moved back towards the dancing drunk people and started to sway against one another. My mind was a little hazy from the millions of smells in the room, including Sophie's perfume, and I leaned down to nip playfully at her neck.<p>

As soon as I heard 'Happy Birthday Elena!' coming from the hallway, Damon's scent hit me right in the face. I lifted my head from Sophie's shoulder and stared past the crowd just in time to see him walk in with Elena holding onto his arm. I gripped Sophie's arm tighter, though not enough for her to even notice, and locked eyes with him, seeing that smug smile as he let Caroline talk to Elena before pulling her away.

"Hey, I'm gonna grab us some drinks" I told Sophie very slowly in her ear, causing her to smile wide and shiver a little with how low I had made my tone. She was totally buying my 'Into You' act. Without even blinking I pushed people out of the way in order to get to my destination. Damon didn't even move, as if welcoming me to challenge him. That only fueled me even more. Just as I was about to reach the stairs Alaric came up behind him, motioning for Damon to go out to the patio. I growled under my breath and turned on my heel, going to the drink table for real this time. Friends from school were holding someone down on top of a keg, yelling 'Drink, Drink, Drink!' as he gulped down what I assumed was beer. So far Caroline and Sophie were the only two I had talked to in the hour that had passed, and they weren't even top priority. I had so many questions that just wanted to burst out, but I held it down and chugged a bottle of Heisler in a matter of seconds. A hand on my waist made me turn sharply and grab it.

"Ow Ty, calm down" Sophie exclaimed, and I let go immediatley. "Sorry" I apologized, handing her a beer and smiling innocently. Lucky for me she was too drunk to care and took it, bitning her lip in a playful manner before dragging me yet again to the dance floor. I shook my head and followed. This time she was a lot more agressive, throwing her head back to drink the beer before throwing the bottle on the floor. No one noticed except me, eyebrow raised. She moved her hands up and down my chest, licking a trail from my ear to my collarbone. It wasn't the kind of kinky I was into, but my body didn't care, and I instantly responded. If I wasn't so unbearably hot at that moment, I'd have pushed her aside and found the true focus of my interest.  
>I could feel Caroline's glare across the room, hear her take a sip of her drink. I tried hard to focus on the girl in my arms who was pushing her hips against my groin. I splayed my hands down her back, just near her butt, and pulled her closer. Sophie turned so her back was to me, hand coming up to rub my cheek and keep my head right next to her neck. Suddenly, Matt's voice rang out loud and clear over the music.<p>

"Since when are they a thing?" he asked who I assumed would be Caroline. They dated awhile ago, Matt had confided everything into me, but I knew if he was as drunk as he sounded that she wouldn't be happy. He had also told me once that he thought Caroline was into me, as disgusting as that sounded. Him and her were perfect. Me and her were a disaster. And I was the last thing they should be talking about.

Caroline shot back, "I thought you were ignoring me." I glanced out of the corner of my eye, seeing Matt shake his head the slighest, "I'm not ignoring you." Sophie smiled at me as I let the breath I had been holding out, probably taking it as I was enjoying myself. All I really wanted to do was screw her and get on with what needed taking care of. I hadn't even seen Damon since Alaric pulled him away.

"Well you've only said five words to me all summer, and those were four of them" Caroline argued.

"Maybe because everytime I've seen you, you've been with him" Matt said back, I was sure he meant me. So what? Just because we hung out didn't mean we were into eachother.

That was really the wrong thing to say to her. "Because he's my friend." Yeah, Matt. That's all it is. "Which is what I thought you were."

Matt scoffed, "Aren't you two supposed to be like, mortal enemies? I mean, isn't that how it works in the vampire-werewolf universe." He was being way too loud for comfort, slurring a few words. Caroline turned and started straight at him, "Matt, shh!" I finally lifted my head and turned to look at them.

"What is wrong with you?" Caroline asked, looking directly at him before he backed down, hopefully realizing how deep he was getting himself into a hole. "I-I don't know, I'm uh, I'm out of it. I guess." I grabbed Sophie's hand and walked over to them, ready to stop it if things kept getting worse.

"Sorry" Matt added before turning and walking away just as me and Sophie got up there. I looked at Caroline's tense posture as she looked at us. "What was that about?" I asked with a slight smile, hoping to get her out of her sudden bad mood. She shook her head and said "Nothing" just as Sophie moved forward to talk to her. Not a smart move.

"Great party, Caroline!" she drunkly said, swinging my arm just a little. Caroline sarcastically smiled, "Thanks! Now leave it." Her pupils dialated before shrinking and returning back to normal as she said it, and Sophie dropped my hand instantly. I'd seen that before - Compulsion or whatever it was called. But now, she'd ruined my chance at getting laid. I faced her, not believing how much of a child she was being all because she had a crush on me. "What the hell?" I asked, flat out mad. She just rolled her eyes and pushed past me, walking into the sea of people. I turned and followed her with my eyes, suddenly dateless with no one to take my mind off of anything. Looks like my time to find Damon was coming faster than I expected.

The hallways seemed to be endless in this house. I weaved through each one, coming to a few dead ends, a few bedrooms, a bathroom, and then finding myself back in the living room before finally seeing the door to the balcony. Alaric looked disgruntled as he and Damon talked, I felt bad for him. Elena's aunt Jenna dieing had taken a strong toll on him. I'd heard that they were dating. I stayed by the door, staring out at them as Elena came walking across as fast as she could in her high heels, taking Damon's drink and chugging it before handing it back. She flung her arms in the air once, toward Alaric, telling him something that made him put his head in his hands before going back to whereever she came from.  
>As soon as Alaric walked away I nearly slammed open the glass door, stepping into the cold night air. It felt good after being surrounded by so many sweaty dancing people. I loosened my tie the slightest, breathing a lot easier, and put my hand on Damon's shoulder, ready to turn him around like he had me so many hours ago.<p>

"Not a smart idea" he commented, instantly putting his hand over mine and stopping me in my tracks, not even bothering to turn around. "What can I help you with?"

I growled threatiningly at him, "Don't play games. You know what I want to talk to you about." Damon finally turned, throwing my hand off and leaning against the balcony on his elbows.

"Actually, I have no idea. Who are you again?" I was so tired of his games! Grabbing his shirt I slammed him back, holding on tightly. "I'm the guy you BIT, jackass. And I want to know why." Some heads turned as I roared that out, many people moving closer to see what was going on.

Damon's eyes got very serious as he stood up straight. I don't know why he was so much stronger than me. "If you don't want everyone in this house to die, I suggest you get off of me before I make you regret it." His tone was...disturbing. I did as he requested, as if on instinct, dropping my hands to my sides. Before I could look back up at him I felt wind blowing and jumped - we were in one of the hallways that I had gotten lost in. He shoved a door open, yanked me in by my arm, and closed it very softly, moving to a side table to pour himself a drink.

I took a deep breath, turning towards him, "I'll ask again. Why did you bite me earlier?" He shook his head and took a swig, smiling at the cup in his hands.

"Honestly, I have no idea. So if you don't mind, you should get back to the party." I wasn't going anywhere. "But you could have killed us both, Damon. What does a vampire bite do to a werewolf? I know you have a cure if I bit you, but what about the opposite?"

He put his cup down and slammed me against the wall. I hated how fast he moved, always when my guard was down. "Look, dog, I don't know what it does, okay? I was having a moment. Let's call it a weakness. You pissed me off, I fought back, that's how it works between our kind. Besides, did you really think I could let you be all high and mighty and have the last word?"

I cocked my fist and punched him square in his jaw, causing him to lose his hold, and he stumbled back the smallest bit. That gave me an advantage and before I knew it, I had him pinned to the floor, face right infront of his own. "That's BULLSHIT! You know what it does!" I spat, pure anger flowing through my veins, causing my heart to race, "You just want me dead because I can kill you so easy. You don't like enemies, well guess what - you made one." I was sure my shouts could be heard by everyone in the house but I didn't care. All of this needed to get out. Damon closed his eyes, taking a few deep breaths before opening them again. He put one of his hands on the floor and the other on the back of my head, fingers pulling my hair hard.  
>He lifted himself slowly using both the floor and me as leverage. That hand yanked my head back, causing me to grit my teeth. "I hate repeating myself, Tyler." As he stood fully up I was lifted with him, Quickly he let go of my head and that same hand went around my neck in a split second. I couldn't breathe, coughing and trying to push him off much like earlier. "Yes, I want you dead. Yes, you disgust me. Yet, I had no intention of killing you earlier." He moved me closer, breath cold against my face. "But that was earlier." Damon threw me down against the hardwood floor so violently some dressers fell over in the aftershock. I heard a crack as I landed on my side, followed by a searing pain. One of my ribs had broken, but I felt it slowly healing inside my chest. It was a pain beyond words.<br>I coughed again, much louder this time, as blood splattered from my mouth onto the floor. Damon kneeled down, shoving me. Our eyes met again.

"You're almost as bad as you're Uncle, you know that? Always making a mess of things. Couldn't this just be an enjoyable party? It's so irritating looking at you right now." Both of his icy hands were on either side of my face, lifting my head up. My punch earlier hadn't even left a bruise on his perfect skin. I wanted to fight back, but something inside me was holding me back. I wanted to rip his head off for what he did. To me, to Caroline, to innocent people, and it dawned on me - what he did to my Uncle. Yet it felt like I was tied down. Like I was giving up. "Even though I want your heart across the room...I'm so mad that I can't do that. Because, you see, I want something else more."  
>My eyes widened as those black veins appeared under his own, just like earlier. Instantly I panicked, trying to push backwards and away from him. As soon as he smiled again, showing red eyes and fangs, the spot on my neck from earlier began to pulse. I reached a hand up, covering that spot, but he shoved it down.<p>

"That's not what I want" was all I heard whispered before he pushed forward, lips landing square on mine. 


End file.
